Rumor Has It
by Sure Call Me Lucky
Summary: 16-year old Flora is struggling to destroy rumors of her enemy, Helia and her are dating. But when something happens, maybe those rumors would become true...
1. Unhappy

**Omg, first story :D! hope you all like it, review please!**

It's just another day for Flora at Gardina High. I slap my hand the at the clock, roll out, and walk out to wash my face.

Just because of some stupid TV show I played part at, everyone seriously thinks Helia and I are dating.

Even though Helia is sweet and shy on-camera, he's such a jerk with a big ego.

When I say BIG EGO, I mean HUGE.

Who does he take me for? Even since he played my 'boyfriend' he's been more ruder than usual. Like accidentally-on-purpose pushing me into the pool.

The other actors, Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Layla, and I have become pretty much good friends. We also go to the same school. How lucky is that?

All the girls have real boyfriends... all the guys. On AND off camera.

So it really goes down to me and Helia.

But who on earth would go and date some person like Helia?

I take that back. All the girls wanna date him.

I finish brushing my teeth, comb my hair, put on clothes, shrug on my backpack, and head for the door.

As I arrive to school, I'm greeted by Stella.

"Hey, Stell. Where are the others?" I glance around.

"Brandon's taking them to first period," she replied.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"I got detention again," she mumbled.

I hid a smile. "Is that, like, your 40th detention this month?"

"Who knows? I consider it time for my nails." She whips out a nail filer and waves it like a trophy.

"Welp, whatever. I gotta go. Bye!" I wave and sprint to my first class.

I slid into my seat in Biology. Helia flashes me a smile before he turns and laughs about something.

I stare straight foward, blocking out Helia. I don't know if he knows this, but can really hurt my feelings. I've always been emotional

since... since my dad broke up with my mom. I don't know where he is, because he never returns my calls, never responds to my texts, never anything. Anything related to us.

I can't believe I got him for a dad.

Out teacher, Ms. Lane, walks in and class begins.

I scribble down everything she tells us, study those notes throughly before moving onto more scribbling. I can feel eyes on me, but I ignore. because those people aren't going to do well once the pop quiz comes. It always does.

Personally, I enjoy pop-quizzes.

After class on my way to my locker, someone trips me and I fall, face-first onto the ground.

"Whoops!" Helia.

I stumble up, and cross my arms. "Um, that was very mean of you."

Helia scratches his head. "It was an accident."

I bend down to collect my books. "Uh-huh. So says the guy who 'accidentally' pushed me into the swimming pool."

"So says the girl who lets herself get pushed."

Listen, Helia," I glare at him as I speak. "Just because I'm a dork at school doesn't mean I'm an easy target. You shouldn't pick on people like that for the fun of it."

"I don't actually care about your opinion, but okay, I'll send your reply to the greeting card company."

I grab all by books and walk away, as far away as I can from Helia Knightly.

I just hate him!

As soon as I turn the corner, I see the Winx run up to me. Well, everyone except Stella.

"Hey, Flora! We were just thinking... maybe after school, you can come shopping with up for the Valentine Dance!" exclaims Bloom.

"Yeah! It would be like a group hang out!" Layla says, giving me a hug.

I shift my books. "Sure. That'd be cool."

As we walk to our second classes, which I have with Tecna and Musa, I tell them about my encounter with Helia.

"You guys are going to have to be friends at some point," says Musa.

"Or fake it. Really well," says Tecna, playing with the tip of her binder.

"You have to stop fighting and... accept each other. It, like, HAS to work out. We have a fan meeting tomorrow, remember?"

"Ooohhhh yeahhhh... I've been dreading that day," I say with glum.

"Hey, it's only just a day... you just have to act like love doves for the camera. Then it's over!" retorts Tecna, rubbing my back.

"Over in probably 4 hours of pretending to be in love with the biggest jerk in the school," I grump unhappily.

Just one day of Helia. Just one day.

So much can happen in one day. It happened before.

 **The very first chapter! *cheers* I will update very soon... if I can. Please like, rate and hate!**


	2. Uneasy

After a few moments of waiting in traffic, I finally make it to the park. Hundreds of people are already there, chatting away. When I arrived, everyone turned and gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's Flora!" someone screams from the crowd.

Seriously?

I run toward the _cast only_ door and bust in, panting. "Oh my gosh, guys! The crowd is crazy out there!" I TURN out to see fans pressing themselves againagainst the door mirror despite security.

"You should appreciate the fans," Stella says, reapplying lip gloss and smacking it. "Without them, you'd still be a loser. No offense!" she added when Bloom gave her the _shut up Stella!_ look.

"Well," Helia smirks, leaning against a wall. "You're still a total loser to me."

"Helia, please..." I nod at the door. "We have fans, and you'd better hide that stupid attitude of yours REALLY well."

"Why would I?"

"Because I said so! Helia, you'll screw the entire TV show!"

"You'll never ever get past me," Helia shakes his head. "I'm not dumb enough to go out and proclaim my everlasting love for you and ruin things at school AGAIN."

I walk past him. "See, I just walked past you!" The Winx laugh. "I'm sure the guys will be here soon, so we should head out and blow this!"

"Fine," grumbled Helia. "I swear, this is the last time I'll ever do it."

"Then it'll be the last night you make any money," I mumbled to the girls, snickering.

The guys have finally arrived, and we've started meeting fans. Helia puts on a fake smile and sort of side-hugs me, which really gives the impression we're close.

"Can you guys kiss for my photo?" this one fan begs.

"Um," I start, shooting Helia a worried glance. "I'm sorry, man," Helia says easily, casting a wink my way. "No public affections, or we might get too carried away."

I laugh, smacking his arm. "Helia!"

The fan nods, smiling. She does take one picture though, and gets out of line.

When the hour's over, I pick up trash and toss them at Helia. "That was genius!"

"What, me, or my act?" He says jokingly.

"Helia, I'm trying to compliment you, so just shut up. You got us out of there in a convincing way; without anyone knowing! Brilliant." I beam and fold the table.

"Flora! Leave Helia be, do you want to do more work after that?" Stella yells.

"Stella!" Musa says, shocked. "That's rude!"

"I know maybe that's why I SAID IT!" Stella's voice rings clearly through the park. Helia and I exchange a knowing look.

Wow, I think. Helia and I are really getting along today.

When it's time to go, I wave and get into the car, the Winx and I chatting away.

"How did it go with Helia?" Bloom asks, who is driving, looks at the review mirror at me. I shrug.

Somethings you keep for yourself.


	3. Here Comes Helia

**Hello, everyone! It's PrincessWinx here with another chapter of Rumor Has It! I've had a few great reviews and its only been, what, 3 days?? 3 so far! Please review! :P **

Today was Saturday. I woke up feeling good. Yesterday, Helia did not call me stupid, did not push me, did not do any of his usual mean.

Maybe it was because of ths fans.

My phone rings impatiently, and I grab it and press answer.

"Hello?" I mutter, letting out a yawn.

"Hey, still asleep?" Helia!

I blink and sit up straight. "Heck yeah, Helia, It's 6 in the morning!"

"Actually it's 6:30," corrects Helia. "I thought I'd better give you a call because... Um... "

"Helia..." I do not like the way this is going.

"I think I'm coming over today." He blurted it out.

"What? I mean, wait, I'm confused," I try to grab the idea. "So, you, are coming over to my house? Why?"

"I don't know," Helia says, also sounding a little confused as well. "Something about... oh," he smacks his forehead. "Your parents invited my fam over for Spring Break."

I chatting believe this. Helia? Over my time off?

No!

"Why didn't they invite my friends?" I ask with an edge in my voice. "How come you?"

"I..." he seems about as lost as I am.

"Ok, let me set things straight," I say furiously into the phone. "If you're coming, you'd better not spoil my entire actual week off school. Because that's what you do. Spoil everything! Everything fun, anything exciting, all of it! I'm just about as sorry as you are you're invading my property with you-"

"Now just hang on, Flower Girl," Helia growls. "I don't spoil everything, that's YOU and your terrible temper with me! Sometimes I don't do anything but from the moment you see me, you actually cringe. Do you know how much it hurts when someone does that to me?" he's shouting into the receiver.

"Well, hey, you do it to me, why can't I do it to you?!" I scream back.

"Thats different! At least you YOU don't have a bitter life like I do!"

"Shut up!" I feel cold fury chilling down my spine and I fight to control tears. "Just shut up! I do live a bitter life, Helia Knightly, and I understand that YOU might not feel the same. But either way this thing between us has to end and sometimes you don't always get your way! I've learned that lesson a long, long time ago!"

"Talk to someone who might care, because I don't!"

"Says the boy whose girl's insults hurt him- look at you now!" I end the call and slam the phone down, my heart thumping. _'I don't spoil everything, that's you and your terrible temper with me!'_ A waterfall of tears come pouring down my face. _Helia's coming. Better suck it up._

But for now, I think I'll sleep it off...

 **And that, my faithful followers, brings us to the end of Chapter 3: Ungrateful. Please follow for the next chapter coming up soon!**


	4. Trouble

**That's right, PrincessWinx is back with another chapter! I was out if town for a few days, my apologies. Also on my other story That's Fate, I'll be updating that every other day or so, because it's so long... Just an FYI. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

The following afternoon, the doorbell rang. I glumly and opened it.

My mom had made me wear a strapless green dress with pink frills at the bottom, not to mention pink heels too.

When Helia walked in, he raised his eyebrow and me, looking me up and down. I felt so uncomfortable.

"Blame my mother," I said dully, nodding to my kitchen. "Come in."

Helia walked in, and I slammed the door behind me.

"Nice house," he complimented.

"thanks so much," I said somewhat sarcastically.

Everyone was partying and having fun, while I sat quietly, watching. Mr. Knightly brought out beers so yes everyone was drunk.

After a couple more minutes the doorbell rang. My mom went to go get it.

"For you, Flora ," my mom winked and left.

It was a letter. I ripped it open and it said:

Dear Winx,

Congrats! You and your couple are going on a tour to New York City for some bonding time!

Sincerely,

Zoey Dooris

No!

 **Ok, I know, really short. I just painted my nails so it's hard to type. Will update soon! ;)**


End file.
